1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a display apparatus having a new structure in which luminous efficiency is high and a driving voltage is low.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses using an inorganic electroluminescence device as apparatuses for displaying an image have been studied in various ways. A traditional structure of such an inorganic electroluminescence device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,543,237 and 5,648,181. The inorganic electroluminescence device has a structure shown in FIG. 1. A transparent indium tin oxide (ITO) electrode 2 is formed on a substrate 1, and a first dielectric layer 3 is formed on the ITO electrode 2. An inorganic light emitting layer 4 in which electroluminescence occurs is formed on the first dielectric layer 2. A second dielectric layer 5 and a back electrode 6 are sequentially stacked on the inorganic light emitting layer 4. This stacked structure is isolated from the outside by a protective layer (not shown) to be formed on the back electrode 6. The inorganic electroluminescence device is driven by an alternating current (AC). An inorganic light emitting body collides with electrons accelerated by a high electric field, is excited and then stabilized, thereby producing visible rays for realizing an image. Thus, in order to achieve high efficiency, a large amount of electrons are accelerated with high energy so that a driving voltage is increased.
In addition, since a plasma display panel (PDP) requires high energy to ionize a discharge gas, the driving voltage is large and luminous efficiency is lowered.